1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a log consolidation device, a log consolidation method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Content of a process executed by a processing unit may be recorded as a log, so that a user can refer to the log when necessary. Also, a storage area for storing logs has a limited capacity, and it is common that the stored logs are deleted in order, starting with the oldest one.